Heavenly Maiden
by Joy Blue
Summary: (Set after Tempest) What if Clark wasn't the only one with powers? Who exactly is Chloe Sullivan, and what does an old Japanese folktale have to do with anything? [Chlark]


TITLE: Heavenly Maiden 1/?  
AUTHOR: Joy  
E-MAIL: esvergg@yahoo.com.au  
DISCLAIMER: The cast of smallville do not belong to me.  
SPOILERS: First Season  
Content Warning: Not sure, Supernatural references I guess. Magic powers, Goddesses living in human bodies...  
  
  
Short note: This would have to be my first non-anime type of fanfic.   
I've done Rurouni Kenshin, and even ventured to Final Fantasy 7. So,   
I have to say that this fic is more of an experiment for me. If   
there's anyone who knows the anime Ayashi no Ceres, then you'll kinda   
know what I'm talking about...  
  
I'm a VERY big Chloe fan, and am so disappointed that there's not   
much exposure on Chloe! Arrrgghh! Anyway... the ship for this? I'm   
torn between Chlex or Chlark... but this fic will be a Chlark!  
  
Summary: What if Clark wasn't the only one who had powers? Can he   
save Chloe from a fate that she and her kind was destined to face?   
Who exactly is Chloe Sullivan, and what does an old Japanese   
folktale have to do with anything?  
  
Rating: pg 13 to R  
  
Comments are appreciated, but please be gentle!  
  
  
Heavenly Maiden 1/? (temporary title)  
An AU SV fanfic by Joy  
  
  
Metropolis Museum was filled with high school kids and the museum   
curator didn't know if he should be happy or annoyed at the level of   
noise the kids were doing in his museum.   
The exhibits the students came to see where a part of a new program   
initiated both by the Japanese and American government to strengthen   
friendly ties between the two nations.  
  
Chloe Sullivan kept her distance from Clark Kent and Lana Lang, while   
Pete Ross was too busy with Belinda, or was it Melinda? Japanese   
artifacts from different periods in Japanese history filled the room,   
and the students scattered around, each student wanting to look at a   
specific artifact. She looked once at where Clark and Lana went   
before looking away. /Remember, Sullivan. Just friends.../  
  
She kept the mantra in her mind until a particular object caught her   
eyes. It was round, and small. A size of a coin, and seemed to have   
been made from bronze. She walked closer to inspect the object   
closely, and scanned the foreign characters engraved into the metal.   
She never knew why she pressed her palms on the glass, but she did.  
  
"Chloe! Come on, we're leaving!" Pete cried out, and was immediately   
reprimanded by the teacher. She quickly ran after Pete, not noticing   
that the coin glowed momentarily before disappearing. Unfortunately   
for her, somebody noticed.  
  
"Masaka!" The witness exclaimed silently as he took his cell phone   
out. "I found one."  
  
*-*-  
  
"So, you enjoyed the exhibit?" Pete asked Chloe as he sat besides her   
in the bus.   
  
"Not sitting next to Belinda?" Chloe asked instead at her friend who   
winked at her.  
  
"Aww, come on Chloe. Belinda may be the hottest chick in town, but   
you'll always be my girl!"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes as she scanned the museum catalogue for the   
coin that she saw, and frowned when she couldn't locate it. "Hey   
Pete, did you notice a bronze coin in that last room we were in?"  
  
"Chlo, I was with Belinda! I'm not gonna pay attention to anything   
but her!"  
  
"Hey, did you guys enjoy the exhibit?" Lana asked as she sat in front   
of Chloe and Pete, and Clark followed.   
  
"It was interesting, I was hoping to see more of the woodblock   
paintings, but some of them are off limits to the public..."  
  
Lana, Pete and Chloe engaged in a seemingly polite and civil   
conversation as if there was no tornado that ended a dream date for   
Chloe, because of Lana, who was never really at fault in the first   
place… Clark, on the other hand was too busy looking at the man   
standing outside the museum looking at their bus.   
  
"Clark?" Lana's voice shook him out of his observation as he turned   
to her. "We were asking what you liked best..."  
  
He never had a chance to reply as an explosion erupted from the   
museum.  
  
The next day, the near miss was still the hottest topic at school.   
Chloe had sought sanctuary inside her office, snorting at comments   
such as: "I wonder what it would have felt like to be inside the   
museum during the fire..."  
  
Being a first hand victim to such an event, Chloe didn't really feel   
the need to interact and share her view that there is nothing cool,   
or exiting about nearly being burned alive, unless the farm boy of   
your dreams came to your rescue. Unless of course, he was too busy   
saving somebody else with the initials L.L.  
  
"I need coffee..." The blond editor muttered as she sat on her chair.  
  
"Ask, and you shall receive."  
  
Chloe turned around and looked in mild surprise as Lex Luthor walked   
in, with a tray of coffee from the Talon. "What brings you here, Mr.   
Luthor?"  
  
. "Clark informed me of what happened yesterday." He replied as he   
handed the coffee to Chloe. "He also informed me of your fascination   
with the woodblock paintings."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at how much he pays attention to what you say,   
Ms. Sullivan."  
Lex said as he sat down. "I doubt you realize that."  
  
"Playing counselor, Mr. Luthor?"  
  
The young billionaire smirked. "I wouldn't be here if I had nothing   
to gain,"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"That, Ms. Sullivan, is for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
Chloe sipped her coffee before raising the cup, as if to salute   
him. "I never back out of a challenge."  
  
"Neither do I." Lex answered as they both stared at each other.  
  
"You still owe me an interview, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Call me Lex."  
  
Chloe was about to give a snappy comeback when Clark and Pete walked   
in. While Clark beamed at seeing his friend, Pete scowled.   
  
"Clark, I was about to invite you and Ms Sullivan..."  
  
"Chloe. If I call you Lex, you have to call me Chloe." She   
interjected before taking another sip of her coffee.  
  
Lex gave her something that looked like a smile before turning his   
attention to Clark again. "I was about to invite you and Chloe to my   
mansion tonight. Due to the fire, some of the artifacts had to be   
housed elsewhere. The Luthor family had always given a helping hand   
to the museum, and this time is no different. Several of the   
woodblock paintings are currently in my possession. You're welcome to   
come along, Mr. Ross."  
  
/No thanks,/ Pete wanted to say, but he didn't like the look Luthor   
was giving Chloe. "I'll be there."  
  
"Good, it's settled." Lex said as he stood up. "I'll be expecting you   
at six."  
  
He walked out, and motioned for Clark to follow him. Both Pete and   
Chloe watched the two whisper as if they were conspiring something.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Chloe answered, though their attention was   
still with Lex and Clark.   
  
"I dunno, with all that talk about being trapped in fires..."   
  
"I'm fine, Pete." Chloe quickly cut him off as she looked at her   
friend. "Thanks for asking,"  
  
Pete gave her a smile, as she shifted her attention from Clark and   
Lex to her computer.   
  
That night, Chloe looked in awe at the impressive woodblock   
paintings that survived a century, maybe even more, and still   
retained perfection. Clark, Pete and Lex were behind her, but she   
didn't care. She was too busy looking at the drama that was being   
told by the paintings, a love story about a goddess and a human.   
There was Japanese narrative on the sides, which Lex informed her was   
earliest form of the language, but to Chloe, the paintings itself   
told the story, and the narrative really wasn't that necessary.   
  
She continued to walk along the gallery, also impressed at the Luthor   
mansion. She suddenly stopped as she saw a drawing of the coin she   
saw in the museum drawn on the forehead of the human in the painting.  
  
"Something caught your eye, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe heard his voice, and she knew that he was standing next to her,   
but he sounded as if he was miles away.   
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"What?" She asked, turning to face Lex, Pete and Clark. Her two   
friends were looking at her oddly. "What? Why are you staring at me   
like that for?"  
  
"You spoke in a different language, you never told us you speak   
another language besides English!" Pete replied as he stared at   
Chloe. He knew that coming to the Luthor mansion was a big mistake.  
  
"I what?"  
  
"I asked you if there was anything that caught your eye, and you   
replied. In a different language." Lex elaborated Pete's response as   
he looked at the girl who looked confused.  
  
"I have no idea what the two of you are talking about. Clark?"  
  
"I couldn't hear what you were saying." He lied lamely. He heard what   
she said, and what frightened him was that he *understood* what she   
said.  
  
Chloe just stared at them in disbelief when the security alarms were   
activated and Chloe had to wince at the shrill sound, and a feeling   
of déjà vu washed over her.   
  
"Stay here, don't go anywhere!" Lex commanded as he walked out of the   
gallery, ignoring Clark's protest. Lex never got far as he was thrown   
back to the room, and men in dark outfits and masks stormed the room.   
Pete stood in front of her as Clark helped Lex up. "Get out of my   
house."   
  
"Give us the girl," One of them commanded, and Chloe suddenly found   
herself surrounded by Clark, Pete, and surprisingly, even Lex. "Or   
Die."  
  
Clark felt his palms twitch. He could easily take all six men, but   
not without revealing his abilities to his friends.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Chloe asked as she examined the   
situation, and she came with one conclusion. This wasn't going to end   
good.  
  
"None of your business, come with us or your friends die."  
  
She didn't get a chance to reply when one of them drew out a gun and   
fired a shot in the air. "We are not joking around. Come with us now!"  
  
Chloe made a move to step forward, but was blocked by Clark. "You're   
not taking her."  
  
"Clark, are you crazy?" Chloe hissed.   
"There's six of them with guns!"  
  
"There's only one with a gun, Chloe." Clark replied after   
using his x-ray vision to scan the rest of their attackers.  
  
Lex narrowed his eyes. It would seem that he needed to fire his   
security team. Again.  
"Give me a reason why we should give you the girl."  
  
"Lex!" Clark exclaimed as he looked at him in shock. What was he   
thinking?  
  
"You bastard!" Pete snarled as he tried to hit Lex,   
only to be stopped by Clark. Unfortunately for them, one of the   
masked men started shooting, and all hell broke loose as Clark took   
Lex, Pete, and Chloe down to avoid being hit by bullets, and Lex took   
his own gun out and shot one of them, and Pete decided to use his   
football tactics into good use.   
  
Everything was a blur for Chloe as she found herself being dragged.   
She kicked, she punched, and everything seemed so surreal until she   
felt herself being slapped, and felt her back against the cold glass,   
felt the glass break, and felt herself falling backwards.  
  
Chloe screamed, and the coin she saw flashed before her eyes as her   
hands grasped the air as she continued to fall.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
So, how was it? I apologize if they're OOC, I've recently just   
watched Smallville, and hopefully, I'll get their characters more as   
I progress through this fic. Have I confused everyone?  
  
Like I mentioned, this was inspired by the anime Ayashi no Ceres,   
with my own twisted twist.   
  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
--  
  
Masaka- impossible 


End file.
